The present invention relates to a pump, and more specifically to a high-speed vane pump that finds particular use in fuel pumps, metering, and control for jet engines.
Current vane pumps use one or more stationary, or non-rotating, cam rings. Outer radial tips of the vanes slide along the cam rings. The rings are not, however, free to rotate relative to the housing. The stationary cam rings are rigidly fixed to a pump housing in a fixed displacement pump, or the cam ring moves or pivots to provide variable displacement capability. Thus, as will be-appreciated by one skilled in the art, these types of positive displacement pumps include a stator or housing having inlet and outlet ports, typically at locations diametrically offset relative to an axis of rotation of a rotor received in a pump chamber. Plural, circumferentially spaced and radially extending guides or vanes extend outwardly from the rotor. Since the rotor axis is offset and parallel to an axis of the housing chamber, the offset relationship of the axes causes the vanes to move radially inward and outward relative to the rotor during rotation.
Outer tips of the vanes contact the cam ring and the contact forces of the individual vanes, usually numbering from six to twelve, impose frictional drag forces on the cam ring. These drag forces convert directly into mechanical losses that reduce the overall efficiency of the pump. In many applications, these mechanical drag losses far exceed the theoretical power to pump the fluid.
When used in the jet engine environment, for example, vane pumps use materials that are of generally high durability and wear resistance due to the high velocity and loading factors encountered by these vane pumps. Parts manufactured from these materials generally cost more to produce and suffer from high brittleness. For example, tungsten carbide is widely used as a preferred material for vane pump components used in jet engines. Tungsten carbide is a very hard material that finds particular application in the vane, cam ring, and side plates. However, tungsten carbide is approximately two and one-half (2½) times the cost of steel, for example, and any flaw or overstress can result in cracking and associated problems. In addition, the ratio of the weight of tungsten carbide relative to steel is approximately 1.86 so that weight becomes an important consideration for these types of applications. Thus, although the generally high durability and wear resistance make tungsten carbide suitable for the high velocity and loading factors in vane pumps, the weight, cost, and high brittleness associated therewith results in a substantial increase in overall cost.
Even using special materials such as tungsten carbide, current vane pumps are somewhat limited in turning speed. The limit relates to the high vane tip sliding velocity relative to the cam ring. Even with tungsten carbide widely used in the vane pump, high speed pump operation over 12,000 RPM is extremely difficult.
Improved efficiencies in the pump are extremely desirable, and increased efficiencies in conjunction with increased reliability and the ability to use a vane-type pump for other applications are desired.